


good for you

by gemini_hyuck



Category: JENO - Fandom, NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom
Genre: Doyoung - Freeform, F/M, JaeMin, Jaehyun - Freeform, Johnny - Freeform, Jungwoo - Freeform, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, Taeil - Freeform, chenle - Freeform, donghyuck - Freeform, haechan - Freeform, jeno - Freeform, jisung - Freeform, kun - Freeform, lucas - Freeform, mark lee - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct 127, renjun - Freeform, taeyong - Freeform, ten - Freeform, winwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_hyuck/pseuds/gemini_hyuck
Summary: in which lee jeno is a bad boy but maybe he'll be good... only for you.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Reader
Kudos: 14





	good for you

“this is probably the worst idea you’ve ever had!” i loud over the ridiculously loud music. my roommate had dragged me to a party and i was already regretting letting her take me. now here i was in shorts and a crop top following my friend who was pulling me through the crowd to get drinks. joy. we passed at least five people making out on the way and i wanted to just leave. 

“hey i’m just gonna go over here and sit for a little while ok?” she nodded and i made my way over to the couches. i watched as she found her boyfriend quickly and pulled him to the dance floor. he noticed me, perfectly sober, and rolled his eyes exasperatedly. i laughed at his face and raised my drink to him. i wonder if i’ll see lee jeno here tonight? parties aren’t really his thing but i had seen him at the two other i had gone to. i got up, deciding i was bored as hell, and went to find my friend to tell her i was leaving. i found her boyfriend waiting outside the restroom for her and asked him to let her know. he nodded and gave me a quick side hug before telling me to be safe. i made it just past the kitchen when someone grabbed my arm.

“hey sexy. haven’t see you around here before. what’s your name?” i ripped my arm out of his grip.

“not interested.” i tried to keep walking but he stepped in front of me. 

“i said. what’s your name?” he growled louder, gaining some people’s attention.

“and i said not interested. now if you could move aside i’m trying to leave.” he got angry at this and grabbed my wrist again.

“you’re not going anywhere bitch.” he spat in my face. i calmly wiped his spit off with my free hand and met his stare.

“let go of me now please.” he only tightened his already tight grip and i knew it was going to leave a bruise. then another hand landed on top of his.

“she said. let. go.” 

another man stepped in front of me. broad shoulders, leather jacket, black jeans. lee jeno? “i won’t ask again andrew. let go.” andrew scowled and let go. he turned like he was going to walk away then whipped around suddenly and threw a sloppy punch a jeno’s face. jeno didn’t even move, other than his hand snapping up to catch the punch head on. he pushed him back with one hand and andrew stumbled. “are you done?” he asked, a bored expression on his face. he didn’t wait for an answer, wrapping an arm around my waist and leading me to the door. he lead me over to his car, a beautiful black challenger, and opened the door for me to get in. after closing my door he jogged around to his side and got in. 

“i didn’t really peg you as the party type.” i said, trying to break the silence. he laughed slightly at that.

“yeah? why not?” he asked, looking over at me.

“well i’ve only been to two parties and i saw at those two parties but i’ve heard that you really go to stuff like that and you just don’t seem like you like very many people.” jeno smiled lightly, amused at my bluntness.

“and why do you think, despite the rumors, that i’d go to those two parties?” i looked at him, curious as to what he was getting to. “i was there for you y/n. in case you haven’t noticed you’re the only one i actually talk to in the school. i don’t even like anyone else to be honest. and i’m glad i was there tonight. that could’ve gotten really bad and no one else would’ve lifted a finger.” i shivered slightly knowing he was right. he was the only who spoke up, the only one who stepped in. everyone else was just… watching. i noticed then that we wern’t heading to my dorms but his and i immediately freaked out.

“um why are we going to your dorm? not that there’s anything wrong with your dorm just that i don’t know if i should be going there with you after a party are you drunk? am i drunk?” he chuckled again at my panic. 

“relax i’m going to jump your bones. i would just be more comfortable if you slept over here tonight? just so i know that you’re ok.” i smiled at his soft side that no one ever got to see. “only if you’re comfortable though.” i nodded, giving him my consent and he smiled. he parked in his usual spot and lead me up to his dorm. shower is second door down, my room is the one right after. just knock then come in when you’re done showering. i’ll grab you some clothes to sleep in. oh and there should be makeup wipes in the top drawer.” i yelled a quick thanks over my shoulder and headed into his bathroom. after a quick shower i noticed the bruises on my forearm as i was drying off. i sighed and decided to ignore them. i walked out in a towel and knocked on his bedroom door. he opened it and handed me some sweatpants and a big shirt. he stepped out into the hallway allowing me to change and i opened the door again when i was done. he followed me over to the bed and we both laid down, no questions, no debates. and turned to face me and gently held my hand in his. he lifted it a little and i quickly pulled it away as i realized what he was looking for. he sat up and i mimicked his actions, turning to face him as i did so. he frowned at me and held out his hand. he was giving me the option to let him see them freely. otherwise he’d just take my hand. i sighed and placed my hand his his letting him look. he inhaled sharply at the hand shaped bruise around my arm.

“hey it’s ok. i’m fine it doesn’t even hurt. can we just leave it? please?” he looked at me in disbelief then nodded his eyes softening. he understood that i was just trying to avoid another conflict and he respected that.

“if he touches you again though. ever”

“then you can beat him to you hearts content okay?” he nodded, satisfied with that, then pulled me down to lay on his chest.

“i know that i’m not really the best person to be around so thank you for being here with me. thank you for trusting me. but you need to understand that i’m no good for you.” i smiled up at him.

“lee jeno i don’t care if you’re no good for me. you took care of me tonight. and you watched over me at the other parties to make sure nothing happens to me. you’re like a guardian angel who wears a leather jacket. you’re more than people say you are. don’t ever forget that.” he kissed my forehead as he pulled me closer.

“thank you. i promise you that i will try my absolute hardest to be better. i will be good for you.”


End file.
